


Cursed

by CrimsonDruid



Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [14]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDruid/pseuds/CrimsonDruid
Series: One Man's Trash Is Another Man's Treasure [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003146
Kudos: 3





	Cursed

She felt her spear pierce through the flesh.

They were fighting. She just wanted to intervene.

It wasn't supposed to go like this.

She closed her eyes. She didn't want to know who it was. She didn't know who would hurt more.

"Njörun..." It was Dáinn's voice. He sounded concerned.

But Njörun didn't need his words. She forced herself to look at her husband's lifeless body.

He seemed to look at her with surprised eyes. Judging by the hole in his chest, he didn't even have a chance. Gáe Bolg just pierced through everything.

She retrieved her spear. It was almost an automatic response.

Dáinn was saying something, but she didn't hear it.

Just like how she didn't think about the children or the future of the Thracian Peninsula.

She just looked at the blood dripping from the Gáe Bolg.

It was too easy.


End file.
